Life After You
by FreeInTheImagination
Summary: Tyler left Caroline in fear that he would only ruin her life or worse, kill her. Then he receives a wedding invitation saying his girl was marrying his ex-best friend. Now he's willing to drop everything in order to stop the wedding and get Caroline back


**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"You are here by invited to the wedding of Mathew Donovan and Caroline Forbes." <em>

Words such as those were never supposed to enter Tyler Lockwood's mind. All he could do was stare at the perfectly decorated card as the little bits of glitter fell onto his lap. Tyler laughed humorlessly, for a moment he thought he had misread the card, for a moment he acted as if his heart hadn't dropped to his stomach. But then, he let his eyes scan over the card. Pink and black colors, little designs of ribbons and small butterflies, it was so Caroline. So, it was real. But maybe someone was playing a horrible joke on him; something like this couldn't have possibly been real. But it was addressed to him, and he found that confusing. Tyler had left Mystic Falls nearly two years ago; he left and never planned on looking back so no address was given to anyone. Tyler had soon found himself in Florida far enough as to where he could start a new life. No one would know about his horrible Lockwood curse, no one would know about the monster he was. Yet, when he woke up this morning to check his mail, he found his name neatly written on the envelope. Tyler couldn't picture how anyone was able to find him, but they had, and it was by far one of the worst surprises ever. Caroline, _his_ Caroline was getting married to his former best friend.

So what if he hadn't seen her in two years, he knew that this wasn't right. Tyler balled the card up in his hands, not bearing to look at it any longer. His anger was building up; during the past few years he had learned to control the wolf inside of him. He mastered and tamed it. During certain times, if he concentrated hard and long enough he was able to release the wolf when there didn't _have_ to be a full moon. He spent his days growing stronger, training hard. But the crumpled card in his hands reminded him why he had done it all. He was simply trying to forget. Tyler wanted to forget how he had to leave the love of his life behind; he was doing it only to protect her. Even if he was able to control the wolf, he was never going back to Mystic Falls, it was still best for people such as Caroline, Stefan, and Damon. He never wanted to hurt any of them because they were people that Caroline cared deeply for, and hurting them would be hurting her. But it didn't matter; Tyler broke her heart two years ago. And now that the words on the card seemed to be stuck in his head, he could feel the wolf rising inside of him. There was really no way right now for him to calm down, telling himself that this was only a joke wouldn't settle in his mind. He knew this was real and for the life of him, he wished it wasn't. Tyler could not understand why someone would even send him an invitation. He made it known to his friends and family how much he loved her, he didn't care that she was a vampire at first. Tyler stood from his sofa walking over to a mirror that was placed right beside his front door. Of course he could feel when his eyes took on the amber colored change, but this time he wanted to see them.

_Tyler stood in the dark forest as he waited for Caroline, it was going to happen tonight and his head was all over the place. He knew that this would be the right thing to do no matter how much it would break her heart and his. He had to do this for her sake. He should have known that a wolf and a vampire would never be able to truly be with one another, all he had was wishful thinking. But now it was time to face reality and do what he had too. Tyler looked up at the half moon, he nearly cringed whenever he did look towards the moon but tonight was different, he didn't cringe and he wasn't afraid of it; at least tonight he wasn't. He stuffed his hands into his pockets when he heard ruffling. He didn't have to go into defense mold because he knew who it was. He could smell her scent, her breathtaking vanilla scent that he loved so, so much. His body slightly tensed when the air around him became cooler, he knew that she was near then. With a giggle and a gentle hand running down his back, Tyler let a small smile form on his lips. It was rare that someone could make him smile but someone Caroline always managed to do the job. _

_He let out a breath as her hands reached inside of his pockets to pull his own out. He let them fall to his sides as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. God, the things her touch did to him. The mix of her cool hands and his warm body made him absolutely crazy. He could only imagine if he had done the same to her. Tyler bit his lip knowing that he had to get to what he brought them here for, it wasn't something that could wait any longer. He slowly unwrapped her arms from around him and stepped forward making her remove her warm cheek that rested on him from his back. Only then did he realize that they hadn't yet said any words to each other. But it wasn't anything really new, during their relationship they had enjoyed the moments of silence. None of them were awkward; they were just simply peaceful from being teen wolf and vampire Barbie. Caroline didn't know what it was exactly, but she felt that there was something wrong. Tyler would never stray away from her. So many times he had admitted how he loved when she held him in her arms. All he wanted to do was be close to her, she listened closely, his heart was beating rapidly and she just knew that something wasn't right. How, she didn't know. _

"_Tyler?" _

_He didn't turn around at the sound of her voice; instead he looked to the ground. As much as he tried to prepare himself, he knew his heart wasn't. Caroline placed her hand onto his shoulder while slowly walking around to face him. He wanted to look up into her eyes so badly, but he knew that if he looked directly into her ocean blue eyes, he'd tell himself to forget everything and just runaway with her. But that was selfish, a long time ago that would have been him, not caring about anyone's feelings but she had changed him for the better and he was grateful but that didn't change the fact that they couldn't be together. Not now, and not ever. _

"_Caroline—I." _

_She cut him off not understanding why he couldn't face her, "Look at me Tyler." _

_He sighed before raising his head to meet her eyes. He knew that the only person in the world that could make him weak was her, not even the wolf inside of him could get the absolute best like she could. It was ironic really. Caroline let her hand rest onto his left cheek, Tyler didn't pull away this time but he took her hand into his own placing both hands on top of hers. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked purely concerned with her boyfriend, "You know you can tell me anything." _

_Tyler bit down roughly on his bottom lip. He was making this even more difficult. He wasn't ready to let her go but it was for her safety. _

"_Caroline, we need a break." _

_The words were practically whispered but he knew she heard them. Both of their listening sense was increased with their abilities. Caroline took a step back and that pained Tyler even more. Of course she was hurt, he was as well but he thought he could actually feel her heart breaking. Maybe it was because he felt his own. _

"_A break? Tyler what are you talking about? Did someone say something to you? Did something happen? Did I—did I do something wrong?" _

_His eyes widened at her, he quickly took her face into his hands, "No Caroline. God no. You could never do anything wrong. You're perfect." _

_Caroline's insecurities were seeping through and she couldn't help but blame herself. Tyler had helped her as much as he could to make her see that she was a beautiful, strong, independent young woman. Independent, that's what she was alright. And it scared Tyler quite a bit; he knew that once she figured it out, Caroline wouldn't need him as much as it seemed or as much as he needed her._

_When Caroline yanked herself away from him, his fear rose even more. _

"_Then what is it Tyler? Because we've been together for a year and now you're telling me we need a break? What the hell!" _

_Tyler had to do it, it was the only way he could get through this. He once told himself that he would never let his anger take over when it came to Caroline, he cared about her way to deeply to do so. _

"_Caroline only a blind person wouldn't be able to see how incompatible we are. You're a vampire for fucks sake! You know we aren't meant to be together just as much as me and the next person." _

"_So now me being a vampire is a problem? When did it—this is about you biting me isn't it? You're still scared. No wonder you haven't made love to me in so long. Tyler," she said now taking a step closer. _

_Tyler shook his head, "No. Caroline it's over between us. Just except it and move on please. It's for the best." _

_He couldn't look into her eyes, instead he just turned and began walking away, the last he would see of her was her heart shattering. _

"_Tyler don't walk away from me!" she yelled_

_But he didn't turn around or stop. He just kept going. _

Tyler was speeding down the highway as the memory raced through his head. It's not like he didn't expect her to move on, of course not, he didn't think she would wait for him to return in hopes of spending their lives together. It was yet again, just wishful thinking. It angered Tyler that Matt would betray him like that however. He could barely see what was ahead of him, but he knew that his destination was only Caroline and stopping her from making the biggest mistake of her life. He wanted so badly to ignore his ringing phone but he was so irritated that he had to stop it. Tyler could have thrown it out the window but decided against it as he answered,

"If you get here in time, I'll have a doggie biscuit waiting for you."

Tyler gritted his teeth together, the bastards' voice and arrogance was unmistakable. Even after all this time, Tyler still knew who he was,

"Damon. How did you get my number?"

Damon laughed on the other end, "I'm Damon Salvatore. I have my ways."

"You sent the invitation!"

"No, now that was Bonnie. Whole thing was your buddy Jeremy's idea though."

Tyler sighed, frustrated "What are you guys doing?"

There was a long pause before Damon actually began speaking, his voice was calm and clear,

"Caroline may be annoying and can sometimes be a hand full but she deserves to be happy. And happiness isn't something every vampire can have. That tool Matt can't give her what she needs. As much as I hate you because you're a wolf, I know that you love her. You love her in ways that Matt will never be able too."

Tyler knew that, Matt's so called love for her wouldn't be anything compared to his. Tyler risked so much to be with Caroline. He risked him and Matt's friendship; he risked the trust of both his and Caroline's mothers. He risked his life but most importantly, he had risked _hers_. When Tyler and Caroline had first gotten together, he didn't know the full extent of what he was able to do. He made Caroline wait _months_ before they made love. During the time he learned to control his hormones but when that night came, he knew that the wait had been worth it.

_Caroline stood in Tyler's bedroom in nothing but her underwear. Tyler let his eye's scan her body, she was flawless in his eyes. He couldn't help but hate that she couldn't look him in the face right now. They had been waiting for this moment for months and he thought he would be the only one scared, it didn't occur to him that Caroline would be as well. _

"_Caroline. Come to me." He whispered into the darkness. _

_The light from the moon was set perfectly on her face when she stood so close that he could nearly feel her touch. Tyler reached out to her, with an urge to have his hands on her. He stroked her cheek before leaning down to place a soft kiss onto her lips._

"_You were created so beautifully." Tyler said as he wrapped his arms fully around her. Caroline then looked up into his eyes, a smile on her face._

"_I could say the same for you Mr. Lockwood." _

_Caroline ran her fingers through his hair as Tyler began kissing her neck. She leaned her head back allowing him more access and he thanked her by gently trailing his hand up to her breast, squeezing the left one gently as to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. No matter how much his wolf wanted to come out, he knew that he couldn't let it happen. That was why they had been waiting in the first place; he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't lose control. Not with something as important like this. Tyler was finally going to have Caroline, he was going to have __**all**__ of her. _

_As he led them to the bed, he tried to relax as much as possible. He knew that Caroline was doing the same, this was such a risk and for a moment he didn't know why they were even taking it, but then once he looked down at Caroline on his bed, waiting for him, he knew that they were doing this because they loved each other and wanted to be together in every way possible. Caroline smiled up at him, Tyler did the same. She was wearing a laced bar with matching underwear. Tyler's favorite color was black but Caroline was wearing a hot pink color and it was slowly becoming his new favorite. She laughed loudly when he pounced on her making the bed move, it was so like Tyler. He couldn't stay romantic for too long and she accepted that. _

"_I love you Tyler." _

_He had been playing with the straps of her bar when she spoke the words but stopped so he could look directly into her eyes and repeat them. He had never been so sure of something in his life but his words were true,_

"_I love you more, Caroline." _

Tyler was so thankful that their first time had gone perfect. He couldn't have asked for a better night with her. As time passed, they made love more often, each time better than the last. For a while he was able to control himself, he hadn't harmed her. He had let her take a few bites out of him, convincing her that it brought on more pleasure for the both of them. Of course she was scared that she would go too far, but he had believed in her way too much and he proved himself right. She was able to control herself; it was just too bad he wasn't.

_A simple Friday night and The Grill was packed with Mystic Falls' residents. Tyler waited patiently for Caroline to come with her group of friends aka Elena and Bonnie. They had all decided to hang out together since no one had anything better to do. Earlier Caroline had called to inform him that Jeremy would be tagging along, not that he would even mind. He and Jeremy had become cool over months time. He sighed looking at his watch; they were running a little late so he decided to play some pool._

_Tyler was suddenly alerted when he felt trouble was near. He scanned the crowd of teenagers and when he only saw Matt walking towards him, he relaxed a bit. They weren't as close but they didn't completely hate one another. Tyler could tell that Matt was still afraid of him and Caroline, he smirked at that. Sure it was mean, but to know that you had power over someone was an incredible feeling. They had all sat down and talked about it, and it was believed that Matt would do his best to accept them for what they were. Of course it mattered more to Caroline than it did Tyler, he only thought that if Matt didn't accept them then it would be his lost. The only person he truly needed in his life was Caroline. Tyler didn't know how much he liked him and Caroline dating but that, he couldn't really blame Matt for. Tyler had had to be one of the worst best friends alive. Matt's sister, Matt's mom, Matt's ex-girlfriend. He had tried to defend how much he cared for Caroline but apparently Matt wasn't ready to hear how his best friend fell in love with his ex. If Matt wouldn't accept him as a wolf, he did, however, wished he'd accept his love for her. _

"_Hey man," Matt said as he grabbed a pool stick. _

"_What up Matt?" _

"_Ah nothing much, so how are—how are you and Caroline?" _

_To say Tyler was shocked was an understatement, not ever since he and Caroline had been dating had Matt asked how they were, it was strange, but he didn't dare let it show,_

"_We're good." He simply stated _

_Matt stood up straight them, and Tyler did the same. Damn the wolf in him for always wanting power. When Matt shook his head and laughed, Tyler arched his eyebrows, _

"_Really? I saw Caroline a few days ago in the park and she was sporting a bruise. Or maybe my eyes were just playing tricks on me." _

_His grip on the pool stick tightened, his voice came out rough yet powerful, "Matt, what are you talking about?" _

"_Oh well I don't know. Maybe you two got a little too kinky, or maybe you hit her?"_

"_I would never hurt Caroline!" he yelled making a few heads turn._

_He knew Matt hadn't been comfortable with them dating but did he really think Tyler could ever lay a hand on her? That was such bullshit! _

"_Or maybe," Matt said walking around the table to Tyler, he made sure to still keep a distance though, _

"_Maybe you bit her." _

_Now Tyler was confused, "So what if I did? It's none of your damn business Matt." _

_It was Matt who smirked this time, "You're telling me that you don't know what a werewolf bite does to a vampire?" _

_He froze, this couldn't have been anything good, that smile that Matt was wearing didn't send him a comforting vibe and that was more unusual than ever since Matt was such a good guy. _

"_A werewolf bite kills a vampire. It's a slow death. They lose their minds, don't recognize their loved ones, it becomes unbearable. I'm guessing you didn't bite her hard enough but who knows." He shrugged _

"_You're lying, that—that's not true."_

"_Come on Tyler! Werewolves and vampires are natural born enemies. I'm shocked and a little worried that Caroline didn't tell you. Guess you guys aren't so perfect." _

_He really couldn't believe his ears, Matt had never lied to him about something important before and he didn't see a reason why he would start now. Why didn't Caroline tell him? Why would she let him do that to her! He didn't even notice a bite mark. God he was so stupid! He must have got carried away during one of their interment moments, but she hadn't fled away from him or did he mistake her moans of pleasure for moans of pain? Tyler was freaking out. _

"_Thank you, Matt. Really." _

_Caroline hadn't arrived yet but now he was going to find her, Matt called after him, _

"_I think it'll be best if you just ended things. I mean, why take even more of a risk? I know you would never want to hurt her." _

_Tyler flinched at his words. End things with her? There couldn't be anything worse than not having her in his life but he couldn't be selfish with her, he loved her too much. He thought he was able to control himself but the wolf had fooled him and he wasn't able too, it was a sick feeling. Tyler quickly nodded his head before heading out and texting Caroline to meet him at his house instead, he had to do it. _

It turned out that he couldn't bring himself to doing it that very night. He did confront her about what one bite could have done, but she just kept repeating that she was okay and that he wouldn't go too far next time. He tried to make the words stick but they wouldn't, two weeks later he ended their relationship that night in the forest. He didn't even know what he would say when he saw her, "You can't marry Matt but we still shouldn't be together." That sounded stupid in even _his_ head. But it didn't matter because whatever he would do or say, he wasn't going to let her marry Matt.

Tyler began banging his fist as his car began slowing down at its own will.

"No!" he yelled trying to push down on the pedal harder, but the truck began rumbling as he pulled over to the side of the road. No matter how much he was trying, the truck wouldn't go any further,

"You piece of shit!" he shouted when he looked up and saw a sign that read Welcome to Mystic Falls. He was so close yet so far away. He quickly pulled out his phone scanning through the contacts, when he saw Jeremy's number he immediately hit call,

"Jeremy!" he yelled as soon as he answered, "Listen, I'm right outside of Mystic Falls, and my truck broke down, I need you to come get me, now."

"Tyler, I _wish_ I could come but I don't think I'll be able to get away from Caroline. She's going nuts trying to make everything perfect. If one person goes missing she'll hunt us down to help. "

Tyler shut his eye's exhaling, "How long do I have?"

"An hour and a half at the most. I know you can make it Lockwood."

"I'll make it in time Gilbert, and that's a promise."

He shut off his phone and threw it inside of the truck. Tyler took deep breaths while he held his eyes closed. There was barely a full moon but he had to do it, he had to turn in order to make it there in time. Risks just seemed to be something he took all his life, no doubt this would be another one. Tyler let his body relax before his eyes shot open revealing his golden orbs. He was lucky enough that his truck was blocking other drivers as they passed because as his body started shifting, it wasn't a pretty sight to see. He could hear every muscle break down to form his wolf's body, it was still painful even though it happened faster, but all he could think about was the mission he was on, not the pain.

A loud howl rung through the air as Tyler had finally shifted fully. He growled sniffing the air, that vanilla scent was there making him go insane. So close, so close. The wolf focused on her scent as he sped through the trees. The further he ran, the stronger her smell got and the more determined he was.

Caroline stood at the altar facing her husband to be, he smiled down at her while she couldn't do much at all. She had a feeling that something was going to happen and it was definitely going to ruin her wedding. Caroline knew that not everyone was alright with her marrying Matt, constantly, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, and even _Damon_ would ask her if she was making the right decision. She had said yes so many times that she eventually stopped answering everyone. Matt had been there for her when Tyler left, for a while she was broken, didn't know what to do without him. But after a while, she decided that she wouldn't be that person, even though she knew it would be hard to let someone else into her heart when it was already taken, but Matt said he'd wait for her and he did. Caroline was happy that someone thought she was worth it because after what happened with Tyler, it was obvious he didn't think she was. He had given her to reason or not even a bad excuse as to why he was walking out of her life. Maybe it didn't matter now, Tyler was living his life without her, she thought that maybe he'd went back to his old ways of banging every and any girl with a nice ass.

"I do."

Matt's words rang through her ears, and she silently cursed herself for not paying attention. It was her wedding and she was thinking about Tyler! The guy that broke her heart, she sighed and looked into Matt's eyes. She didn't know what, but there was just something missing from them. They had only been dating for a year and a half when he asked her to marry him, but she couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her. Sometimes he looked scared, disgusted even, but his eyes never held the look of love.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Now she knew why everyone asked her if she was sure because right now, during this moment, she wasn't. Caroline looked around seeing her friends, even though their smiles were probably fake, they held them just for her because if this was what she wanted then they'd back her up, no matter if they fully agreed or not.

"Caroline?" Matt asked taking both of her hands.

"Oh! Sorry, um I-"

Just as Caroline was about to seal her marriage, everyone gasped when a howl filled the air. She quickly looked around her, damn her for having an outside wedding. Damon and Stefan came to her side as they all stiffed the air,

"Do you smell that brother?" Stefan asked smiling at Damon

"Just like a wet dog."

Caroline's eyes grew humorously wide as she carefully sniffed the air herself, but there wasn't really any need when another howl rang out. Slowly, she looked towards the end of the aisle and she nearly fainted when she saw an all too familiar black wolf staring back at her.

"_Caroline." _

Her own name sounded through her head, Matt jumped in front of her when Tyler slowly began walking towards them, and it was certain that if he were in human form he'd be smirking. The wolf loved power. He growled at Matt who just seemed to be shaking just as hard as anyone else.

"_Come here Caroline." _

How was it possible that she could hear him in her head? Was she going crazy or was she now able to speak wolf?

"Tyler?" she whispered only enough where Matt and she could hear.

"Get away from us!" Matt yelled

Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena could only laugh to themselves as they saw how scared Matt was. They also would have been scared if they weren't seeing how well the wolf was controlling itself and not attacking anyone. Tyler barked at Matt making him jump,

"_I only want you Caroline, come and I won't hurt him."_

"_Get out of my head!"_

Tyler grew frustrated charged at them; Matt was so frightened that he moved, leaving Caroline to take the attack. How manly of him. Tyler's teeth latched onto the bottom of Caroline's dress, she screamed as he began dragging her away from everyone.

"_Let me go Tyler!" _

"_Not until we talk. Now shut up and follow me to my house. I'll meet you there Barbie."_

Caroline watched as the wolf quickly disappeared leaving her standing in the street alone. Nothing but darkness surrounded her as her mind raced with so many thoughts. Why was he here? He just so happened to come back at this time? Caroline didn't let her hopes go too far when she remembered that not only had he broke her heart, he'd ruined her wedding, her dress, and demanded she meet him at his house. Oh, he had some nerve. For a moment she decided not to go, but knew he'd only come after her if she didn't go. She used her speeding ability to get to his house, stopping at his front door. Being here was the right thing, right? He owed her an explanation and it was about damn time she got it, even if_ his_ timing was horrible.

"_Come to my room."_

Caroline placed her hands on each side of her head wondering how he was able to enter her mind like that, she knew that vampires were able to get inside of people's dreams and stuff but she had no idea of what Tyler was able to do. Just as unsure, she walked inside the house, it was dark, barely any lights on but the one coming from towards his room. When she began walking to his room, so many memories of them came flooding back at once, they had shared so much together.

She saw that his bedroom door was open and took a deep breath before stepping inside. He stood by his bedroom window with nothing but a pair of jeans on and his arms folded across his chest. If Caroline wasn't so mad, she'd be admiring him. Tyler on the other hand couldn't help but smile when that scent entered his nostrils. He knew that she wasn't too happy to see him, or at least now she wasn't but he was hoping that by the end of all this, they'd be able to work everything out. Tyler didn't know at what point it was but he knew in his heart that he would always love her, it was probably determined when he saw her standing next to Matt, when all along it should have been him.

"What are you doing here Tyler?"

Her voice was just as soft as he remembered, he hated what she could do to him, and he wondered if she ever knew just how much power she had over him.

"You can't marry him." He simply stated, still facing his window.

"Who the _hell_ are you to tell me who I can be with?" she yelled, she didn't plan on her anger getting the best of her so soon but after so many years of holding her feelings in about Tyler, she was finally letting them go. Tyler did his best not to his own anger rise because he knew what she was doing, he just hoped that once she was done releasing her anger, she wouldn't officially let him go.

"You leave me then come back out of nowhere! Did you think everything was going to be sunshine and fucking rainbows, Tyler?"

"I love you Caroline! I know I messed up but it was to protect you!"

Tyler then looked to her and immediately took a small step back, how was it possible that she could get even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her?

"That isn't going to fix this Tyler and you know it. So why are you trying?"

"Because," he whispered, "I gave you up once, and I can't let that happen again. I refuse to let that happen again."

"Why did you leave Tyler, why did you leave me?"

He took a few steps towards her, afraid to be too close in fear that she would leave him this time.

"That night at The Grill, I was waiting for you and Matt…he told me he had seen a bite mark on you, and told me how one werewolf bite could kill you. I thought that it would have been best if we weren't together. I had risked your life Caroline!"

"Now, I find out that he betrayed me, all he wanted was you Care, and like an idiot I handed you over to him."

Caroline could have rolled her eyes during this serious moment but she held back. She was tired of people trying to make decisions about her life without informing her of them.

"You should have believed me when I told you that I was alright and that you would be able to control yourself." She hissed

"I know, I know. But now I really am able to do it Care! I can change at my own will, I'm stronger, faster. All I need is you. You can't marry Matt."

Caroline laughed without humor before stepping towards him, in one swift move she ripped her dress showing him the mark he had placed on her shoulder those years ago.

"Tyler this mark didn't injure or hurt me in any way. I'm your mate jackass."

He blinked, "My—my what?"

"Everyone was worried that this could have really killed me, but after a while when we didn't see any change, Damon looked up some information. Mate, bonded for life."

Tyler couldn't believe his hears as he asked her, "So, even though you knew you were my mate, you were still going to marry Matt? What the hell Care!"

She shrugged, "I didn't see what it mattered, and you left me. Plus in a way, I'll always be with you. I'm also guessing this is how you're able to talk to me through our minds."

He no longer cared about the mating thing; all he wanted to know is if she would be with him. Nothing else was important right now.

"Caroline," he said slowly, "I'm in love with you."

Whatever anger she had was leaving; she began to get scared but wouldn't let him see her fear, "I love Matt. You can't just expect me to forgive you and leave everything in the past."

"When I said we weren't meant to be together, that was a lie." Tyler grabbed her hand, pulling her into his chest, "But you can't tell me that you're in love with Matt, you can't even say he loves _you_."

"He—he does." She stuttered

Tyler stroked her cheek, "Does he touch you like this?"

She pulled away but not as quickly as she was supposed to, "Stop that."

"No," he said pulling her back to him, he placed his arms tightly around her waist; Tyler wasn't going to let her go anywhere as long as he held her.

"Does he whisper in your ear and tell you how gorgeous you are everyday like this?"

He gently nibbled on her earlobe, loving the way her skin felt in his mouth after so long. She was just as soft, just as tempting.

"N-no, yes! I mean yes!" she yelled shoving him off, Tyler snickered licking his lips.

"Do you remember Caroline, how every morning I would sing to you? **Our **wedding song, don't you remember it?"

"Don't do this Ty."

She placed her hand over her lips hating that she let his nickname slip.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughin' with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you_

He was doing it again, her mind let him enter and he was singing to her. Tyler and her knew that Life After You by Daughtry was the perfect song for them. After being turned into a vampire and wolf, there was no promise at all that life was going to be easy. They both knew that they were going to fight, hurt one another, but none of it was going to change how much they loved each other. This whole thing was just proving how much the song really did mean to them and their relationship.

"As long as I'm laughing with you Caroline."

"I hate you," she said through her tears. A small smile took over her face, "But I can't help but love you, you bastard."

Tyler laughed taking her into his arms, "You ruined my dress!"

"Well, I think you should look into getting a new one because I'm going to make you Mrs. Lockwood the first chance I get."

Caroline leaned down giving him the sweetest kiss Tyler would ever experience,

"All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughing with you." She whispered

Tyler held her as tight as he could without hurting her, but Caroline was only doing the same. No thoughts filled their heads but the thoughts of spending their lives together, and the day when they'll be married and dancing to their song in front of everyone to see. Life After You.

* * *

><p><strong>So there are probably a lot of mistakes in this, sorry. <strong>

**But whoo Vampire Diaries season 3 is coming! Cannot wait! **

**Did you guys see the new promo where Caroline was half naked and Tyler was also half naked?**

**Don't know what it's exactly about but can't wait to see ;)**

Oh, yeah. Life After You is like...my Forwood song, it fits them so well.


End file.
